1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair brushes, and more particularly, to such brushes that include a vanity mirror and compartments for other popular accessories and products.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many designs for hair brushes that include a number of accessories for grooming in the past. However, none of these devices have combined the features of the present invention, including a detachable vanity mirror, that provide a volumetric efficient storage of the different accessories and products typically used by women to fix their hair, powder their faces and color their eyelashes, and other areas of their faces.